User talk:Katbluedog
Please leave any messages on this page. Be sure to sign your posts with the 4 ~ or use the Signature button. I will reply faster if you sign your posts! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zachary page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sea Guardian (Talk) 01:23, July 18, 2010 Removed Spam from slappy. i see i see. i was using something knwo as a joke. Pip The Pirate 00:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wanna? Play On Pirates? Im On Kokoago Dark Hart if Ya Wanna Play 3:14 EasternPizzaman99 19:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ok im still at Dark Hart kokoago Pizzaman99 19:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Removing more spam from slappy... Excuse me Not to be mean or anything but please do not edit my articles like the one of Hector Blastspinner as I saw you made a edit a few mins ago. Thanks, titanic95594 aka Hector Blastspinner. Im sorry Sorry as I realize you just adding the catergory that I dont seem the mind and thanks! ok mistake i think ye mean on your page that you have a total of 16 Pizzaman99 23:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget Famed Blunderbuss event 9/24/2010, 8:30 eastern time barumal dark hart np Doesn't matter to me who makes the catergory lol. 02:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) lol ya its Slappy. i had one more main account so i just wanted to play a little. No harm done. BTW, thanks for putting Bitter End up BTWW how did you know i had bitter end? Skeleton Jack 00:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ok, Ok, thanks. Skeleton Jack 00:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Weird ﻿ Weird thing is.... when you moved the Francis Brigade Musem page all content was erased!﻿ brigade museum some eitc ediot deleted all my hard work i added to the page!!! i can stand this! if they do this i will sue someone the eitc people keep deleting wrok that i and friends have made! Um Hi, i was wondering were my friend went? If u know please reply ~ Matt HardyV.1 Fan UM That Captain Jim Logan u banned/Suspended'' I'' made that for ME and my Pirate, but my cousin took it and messed with it, and i cant get in and when i asked he said u banned him for no reason(same thing happended with Captain Jim Logan2) sorry about him. Canu help? V.1 02:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Matt HardyV.1 Fan Thank u and ill try!!!!! Hey i GTG to bed CYA AYE AYE Yes mam! JUST for future references The V.1 Profile is my COUSINS new profile, he told his mom and made me give one account to him, just so u know and i dont get in trouble for him. ok? Thats wat i mean Thats his account, he willl use it to Edit and everything The Original Court Why r u deleting it? i made the Guild called the Original Brethren Court and i did not COPY ANYTHING! The Real Captain Jim SRRY wat did my Cousin do now? i was at school and he did something to the Original Court Page, he told me you were gonna delete it cause he was COPYING Stuff from the "5th Court" he didnt he wrote that all on his own. Captain Jim Logan 03:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Thank u for keeping the Orig Brethren Court SERIOUSLY THANK U Re.The Original Court Um madme, can we make it around noon? i am sorry but i have to make a meeting with Captain Chris Jericho at that time then i am gonna chat with Captain John Fatbeart about unifying the Brethren Courts to help the 5th Court so. Can we make it around noon? if thats ok for ye? Captain Jim Logan 21:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Hi2 response Um tomorrow at around noon Captain Jim Logan 23:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Re. Hello Ok but why did u remove me from yer Actual Friends list? Captain Jim Logan 21:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of the Original Brethren Court btw can u ask "Pirate King" Jack Swordmeance to stop proclaiming his "Court" is the First Player Court(my bro had the first Players court in 2007) and mine is a Parody of it hence ORIGINAL Excuse me i dont mean to Interupt Can u please tell Jack Swordmeance to leave me, My Court alone? every bad thing that comes up, he blames it on me! He tried to recruit MY court into his, he told me my court needs to just leave cause his is the REAL court and he disrespected me brother, can u just please tell him to leave me alone? Captain Jim Logan 00:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Captain Jim Logan Re: Um Ok i am not really Fighting, im not saying u r in control of him and please dont ban me, i just thought u could, i dont know ask him to tone it down,(plus i dont care which Court is the real court) i just dont want him ruining my pages, Captain Jim Logan 00:23, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Re: Um Ok i am not really Fighting, im not saying u r in control of him and please dont ban me, i just thought u could, i dont know ask him to tone it down,(plus i dont care which Court is the real court) i just dont want him ruining my pages, Captain Jim Logan 00:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Ok Ok thanks anyway What? Why does it say, "Ok thanks anyway." What you told me was that Logan was trying to get you to control me or something, and that my court was fake and his was the real thing, but now after reading what he actually put which isn't anything near that I'm wondering why did you lie to me? What he asked was perfectly reasonable, but I do ask he puts my letter back up, that was a request for an alliance, and it sends an awful bad message when you delete that. Maybe he didn't quite get the point of the letter at first. Get back to me when you can, ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court ugh Captin leon is deleting stuff on my page and saying bad comments like eitc rules and pirates are trash is there something you could do pls ?! Um that is my Cousin, he got onto my computer and edited stuff, and he says he is a LORDLEONFAN, i am srry about that. Captain Jim Logan 03:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of The Original Brethren Court Excuse me i dont mean to Interupt(again) I wanted to ask if i could put my name on the British Parliament page without getting yelled at Captain Jim Logan 17:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Please respond British Parliment RE. Thx for telling me!! Thx For helping host the Caribbean Christmas Party!! BTW ye can do anything ye want for it, just NO FIGHTING!! that is probably the only rule. If u have any questions just ask!! Captain Jim Logan 23:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank u for telling me but I asked the game designers and they told me they were thinking of making that place, um were would that fit in? Captain Jim Logan 19:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE. I asked them nicely about something else and they told me they have been thinking about putting in the Haven for the Brethren Courts and Cabins on the Ships but they dont plan on making the announcement till 2011 Why do u ask? Captain Jim Logan 19:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah Ok um then just asking, dont yell, or ban me or something, um where would that page go? Captain Jim Logan 19:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok Just wondering!! Captain Jim Logan 19:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me madame Is it ok if i put yer Pirate's power Level on her page? it is 260. Feel free to say no Captain Jim Logan 21:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Please respond Response to Power Level Well that why i asked first. i needed yer permission. and i said u could say no if u wanted to Captain Jim Logan 23:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Wats up? Captain Jim Logan 14:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me i have 2 Questions 1. May i creat a page entitled The French Parliment( i need permission from an Administrator now apparently) 2. How do u become and Administrator? Captain Jim Logan 17:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ...... But someone told me i need an administrators permission to Create pages....... well i guess he was lying!! Captain Jim Logan 17:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok It just said a wiki Contributer and ok ill make the page The person said. cause of wat u did with Captain Chris Jericho, The EITC Brethren Court and the Fisherman Council, u need an administrators permission to edit pages now!! Captain Jim Logan 18:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Catagory Thanks for informing me about that. Trickster22 19:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Excuse me Can ye tell 98.80.159.23 to LEAVE MY PAGES ALONE!!!! he ruined my Captain Jim Logan Page, called me a liar, can ye please do something about him? and why cant i undo his edits? Captain Jim Logan 02:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thx For yer Help, and i fixed his Edits!! Captain Jim Logan 04:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Please read and Rate The Biography of Jim Logan i need an administrators opinion and i would love yers ma'am, ye know as a thx for all the help ye have given me! Captain Jim Logan 17:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re. Um id say in about 10-12 minutes. Captain Jim Logan 18:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Please read me Blog! User blog:Captain Jim Logan/L'asile IS BEING MADE!!!!!!!!! Please read it! Captain Jim Logan 21:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) New wiki Please visit HCW Wiki its brand new! Captain Jim Logan 02:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Remove Remove the insulting picture. It is NOT NEEDED, and let me ask you something. When was the last time you saw spam on the wiki activity? Grady is not a common bird name! We have a cockateil named Grady too! Thanks for the advice and help with my issue Kathryn. uh I keep slappy for special events like the bonfire. AND i make more accounts because you keep BANNING all of them for no reason! Excuse me Um can i make my own Userbox like DONT EDIT WITHOUT ASKING THE ORIGINAL EDITOR! or soemthing like that? people keep putting their names on The New Brethren Court without permission Captain Jim Logan 03:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) kk Thanks for yer answer!:) Captain Jim Logan 03:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Madame please read this blog i need some answers I have a Small announcement no one will really care about Quick Question Uh on The Royale Cemetery page? is it ok if i put deaths in an Alternate timeline? Please Respond Captain Jim Logan 02:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Response i know ma'am but i just dont want to get yelled at/blocked for "spamming" pages Captain Jim Logan 23:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) You are Temperary President Pip is having trouble with his computer and logging on to Wiki, so you are president for now. He said, "Until I return, make sure that kat takes on presidential duties, and makes a wiki announcement saying that." So hopefully you know what to do. Thanks. 01:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on.. You've got to be kidding me... what problem did it really cause? ~ Jack Swordmenace Flooded Harbor! Check this out please, if you can, please be a host.Bator.hos 03:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I apologise I did not read the Full Paragraph. I missed my School Bus and i just undid it. i will undo my edit right away madame. Captain Jim Logan 21:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) New wiki i'd like you to visit /Star_Wars_Clone_Wars_Adventures_Players_Wiki it is the same as Pirates Online Players wiki but you know. ive asked trickster22 and countpr to join and edit. still havent gotten an answer, but id love for you to edit on the wiki as well! Please reply(tomorrow would be better say around 7:00AM CST) Captain Jim Logan 03:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thx for telling me!:) i want to join ur guild wat is the reedem code invite i wanna join ur guild wat is invite code ? 13:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Captain Swash Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Kat! Trickster22 19:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 I was wondering, if it is at all possible, for you to lock the 'Samuel Redbeard' page from all users except me (Lord Samuel Redbeard), as there have been a few users who keep editing things I do not want edited, even if Ichange them back. It is getting very annoying, and I would like them to stop. If you need to know who the user is, you can leave me a messge asking. Thank you. With all due respect, 09:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard 09:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Kat! How ya been? How do you make that Auto Sig thing? Mine is too long to fit. Also, can I delete this blog? It is causing nothing but fighting. Thanks :) Jack Daggermenace Level 50 20:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Yeah you can use it. Anything I make, anybody can use, unless it is a work in progress. I am glad you want to use it; it makes me feel like my work is appreciated. So thank you. Nice color choice! 20:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Blue Scurvy Dogs Logo Will This work if not i may make a new one {{SUBST:Us er:Pizzaman99/AutoSig 22:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Either one or i can make a new won excuse me id like to Report a wiki person Matthew Darkskull, he is being a #### when i told to honest truth there is no EITC, and he thinks im just being a whiney little baby and thinks im Slappy(which is very disrespectful considering Slappy is pretty cool) but i just would like to report him for rudeness and im sorry if i sound like a whiney ##### im just really tired and im having mood swings today i am just really, REALLY angry right now. Your sort of friend/person-you-hate Captain Jim Logan 02:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) (p.s. # are censored so i dont get into trouble)